Chasing Cars
by thunderqueenlyn
Summary: "Would the world be nice enough to give us a longer infinity?" A collection of song-fics centered around MaLec, maybe SiZzy or ClAce in the future. R&R guys!


I haven't done a song fic in a long time, but I hope you enjoy this one!

I don't own the characters, they belong to Cassie Clare. And the song Chasing Cars is by Snow Patrol. I just love listening to it, the subtlety of it, the power and every thing. But I don't own it.

* * *

**Chasing Cars**

Infinity. It was all I could think of as I stared out into the dark sky above me, light blue reflecting dark ones. They say in between numbers there is an infinite set of numbers , like between 1 and 2 there can be 1.2, 1.98, 1.8234234... and so on until it reaches two. I didn't argue when Clary said that, it was fascinating actually. The idea that there's something infinite and stops at certain places, times or whatever. It's as if saying that everything is infinitely finite. The thing is, say you're measuring time from 4:30 to 4:31, if it's true that there is an infinite amount of numbers in between numbers then it means there's an infinite amount of time between that time but that infinity stops when it's already 4:31. Magnus says I don't make sense, maybe I don't.

But that's not the reason why I thought of infinity, well it is partly, the real reason is Magnus. I don't know how long Magnus' infinity will last, nor do I have any idea about my infinity, nor does anyone really. All I am aware of is now, this short infinity of time we have lying on the grass, is something I'll treasure for the rest of my life.

I do believe every single soul or creature have their own infinities but sometimes somebody's infinity is larger or smaller. In my case Magnus' infinity is larger than my mine, infinitely larger, but I don't care anymore, I've accepted it. What matters is I am now part of his infinity and I will always be.

I don't quite care what happens outside, just this once all I want is to be selfish and succumb this moment, to wish it to last forever. My hand finds his and I intertwine them cautiously, so as not to wake him up from his sleep, he earned it. Tenderly, I squeeze his hands and try to give him a bit of my strength. Warmth surges from my chest then to my arm and finally to my hand as a pool of cool blue smoke forms and leaves, off to Magnus' body. His face relaxes a bit and I could see the strain leave him, I'm glad I can do this much.

My gaze still lingers on the sky, the dark blue sky swirling with colors of deep hues of blue, violet and black, and displaying an impressive array of stars blinking like gems half buried in sand. The moon was also present this night, but threatens to leave the next day or week as it wanes to a sly smile.

Deep inside I know it will end, like everything in this realm, or any other realm. Nothing is infinite, even numbers. When or if the whole world collapses, the entire universe explodes into nothingness, all the realms of heaven and hell cease to exists, every parallel universe or reality disappears, nothing will remain and infinity stops there. But I don't care, what's important is the now, the spectacular now.

* * *

_"Magnus, I uh, I" I stutter, again. No matter how many times I practice my speech in my head it doesn't come out right, unless I'm drunk. Magnus stops mid-sentence and turns to face me, with his smile urging me to continue, he always does. I lift my head and my blue eyes meets his golden cat eyes. "I, never mind. What were you saying?"_

_His smile fades and is replaced by a slight frown, his entire look changes, he's disappointed at me. "Alexander, honey, I am a warlock not a decoder, much less a mind reader." He finds my hands and grips it lightly._

_With a long sigh, I close my eyes and relax. "I wanted to thank you. You know? For, err, going out with me?" I tense awkwardly as I feel him let go. I didn't want him to let go, I wanted him to just hold onto my hands. To tell the truth, I'm afraid that he'll say he just pities me and went out with me because I looked desperate or something. But instead of harsh, mocking laughter, what I get it is a warm embrace._

_"Honey, you don't have to thank me for that. I did it, and will do it because I love you."_

_I feel myself relax and my hands find their way around his waist and pull him closer, closer than I've ever held him._

* * *

It took me quite a while to love Magnus, or to accept it myself that I am in love with him. Maybe I've always loved him, even before, but I was just too caught up with pitying myself. Either way, I know now that I do love him, more than I've ever loved or will ever love.

Sometimes Izzy asks me what it feels like to be in love and most of the times I'd just stare at her blankly to say that I don't know as well. It's not like what those people in books say, that they see fireworks or hear music or anything, to be frank I don't really feel anything close to that. When I'm with Magnus, it just feels normal, maybe a little bit outside normal with the occasional spells and potions, but no fireworks, church bells, music or anything. The only difference is I'm myself with him, no need for formality or strictness. He makes me feel special just the way I am and he makes me feel like I can really do something.

I don't need dramatic explanations, and Magnus doesn't need it either. We just do what we want to say.

_"I, I love you Magnus."_

_"I know sweetie, and I you."_

He said he never got tired and he'll never get tired of hearing me say those three words, and I won't deny him that sentence, because I love saying it to him. But sometimes I feel like I've overused it up to the point where it doesn't mean anything so sometimes instead of saying it, i just try to surprise him.

The first time I tried it he looked at me with such a worried face then asked my if Clary made the fearless rune permanent and if I was Alec and if I was, what was Chaiman Meow's favorite food. I just laughed at him and hugged him tightly and whispered: 'milk with a bit of mermaid scales' and he hugged me back.

Would the world be nice enough to give us a longer infinity?

I close my eyes and answer my own question vaguely. Images flood my mind as I imagined the little things Magnus does. His morning coffee, soft quick kisses which packed a whole lot of emotions, glitter, jokes to make us closer and his eyes.

His eyes are my favorite, no doubt. Always he'd make a huge fuss about how lovely my eyes were, but silently I'd debate him and say that his eyes are lovelier. The way the golds and greens mix together and form a perfect shade that was only Magnus', the black ebony slits which look like a thin void that would lead to another eternity. But people never see this, what they see are warlock marks, they never see the beauty of his eyes, how unaturaly natural they are.

When my infinity stops, I know Magnus' will go on. I'm not sure until how long, but it will, I know he will. But I am glad that I was once part of that infinity, and even more that he was a huge part of mine.

Magnus was the first person I ever loved more than my own self, and he will be the only person I'll love this way.

I told him before that I wanted every day to matter, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. It felt silly, he was a warlock, a handsome, powerful and well-known warlock and I was just another child of the Nephilim. But he didn't care, he told me I was the only important thing in this world and he'd care less what blood ran in my veins or even if blood didn't run anymore.

I remember how my heart felt, how his words rang in my ear as if he were reciting to me a poem of great love and he were an angel singing sonnets. He held my hand tightly above his chest and swore to himself, not to the moon because it wanes and waxes, not to the sun because she is too proud, not to stars because they fade and die, but to himself because he will remain as Magnus Bane and will only cease to be Magnus Bane if he dies. He swore to love me forever until his forever dies.

_"Sweetie, I'd love you even if you had vodka in your veins or even if you had nothing running in them. I swear on myself, my sparkly self, that you will forever be with me, in my heart."_

I have a lot to be thankful for, but the first and most important one is Magnus. He taught me more than I can teach myself or more than I'll ever know on my own. Love, wisdom, grief. But he's never denied my the experience of learning them myself, well maybe others he'd told me directly, but most he'd leave for me to find out, to feel, to understand.

I stare back into the sky and noticed that the stars have faded their lights as the sun's soft golden rays begin to claim the sky again, streaks of bright yellow mixing with deep indigo. The noise slowly creeps up as people begin to drive their cars and ignore the masterpiece before their very eyes. The air around us begins to smells like breakfast: breads baking in their ovens, coffees stirring with creams and sugar, eggs, bacons, pancakes and whatever breakfast food waiting for their consumers.

I was like them before, not minding anything this world has to offer, but being with Magnus changed all that. He showed my all the little wonders of life, how every small detail connects with the larger picture, that no matter how big the entire piece is, it's the smaller things which matters most. He showed my how important I was.

Slowly, Magnus stirs awake as I feel his grip tighten slightly in my hands. Magnus moves and cuddles toward me as he rolls onto his side and drapes one of his arms on top of me. I enjoy the warmth he radiates, it has a relaxing feeling to it, like a signal that he is mine and I am his.

"Good morning sweetie." Mumbling softly in my ear, Magnus tightens his grip and embrace as I turned to face him, his golden-greenish cat eyes staring right back at me. I'd never get tired of watching him watch me, blue against gold. He places a soft kiss on my cheek as he tangles his body on mine and disregarding the fact that he was much, much taller than I. I smile at him in return.

Maybe I will never know how long exactly our infinity will be because of the infinite sets and sequence of numbers. I don't know much about the world, how other people live or breathe, I'm still questioning things in life and maybe I'll never get the answers, but I don't care that much. The world will always have it's questions.

I sigh as my hands find their way on Magnus' face. He turns to kiss the curve of my hand and my smile stays on my face. "Good morning Magnus."

"I love you."

* * *

**So how was it? I really love the song and I hope I did it justice. I didn't include the lyrics because of Content issues. Thank you for the notice!**

**Please leave a review on what you think, or if you have requests :) I appreciate it!**

**I'm thinking of another song fic, Stay with me by Sam Smith, Magnus' POV.**

**Check out my other fics too!**

**With love and buckets of glitters,**

**Thunderqueen**


End file.
